


Smitten

by TreacleTart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas gift, Community: HPFT, Crushes, F/M, Hogwarts Era, Puppy Love, won-won
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreacleTart/pseuds/TreacleTart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavender sends a Christmas gift to Ron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smitten

  
Beautiful Banner by Artemesia @ TDA!

_“Have you ever liked someone so much that you just want to lock yourself in your room, turn on sad music, and cry?” –Rachel Berry, Glee_

It was the night before Christmas and Lavender Brown was busy pacing back and forth in her room. The sounds of Celestina Warbeck wailed from her gramophone, reminding her of the person she missed so desperately. With school out for the winter holiday, she hadn’t seen her boyfriend, Ron in several weeks. She’d spent most of their time apart locked in her room remembering the hours that they’d spent together or imagining the days that they had yet to spend together.

A journal sat on her desk, opened to a random place in the middle. Attached to the page was a picture of her and Ron smiling contentedly, framed by an intricate pattern of hearts and their initials around the edges. It was the only reminder she had of him and she spent long periods of time staring at it, wishing that if she thought of him hard enough, she might apparate herself back into his arms.

A few days prior, she’d bought him a present in Diagon Alley. It was a golden chain with a magnificent placard on the front of it and Lavender had known the instant she’d seen it that it would be perfect for him. She’d taken it to the front of the store and had it engraved with the words My Sweetheart. A heart decorated each side of the words. It made her smile every time she looked at it, knowing that he’d always have something to remind him of her.

Quickly, Lavender grabbed a piece of parchment, deciding she should pen a letter to go with it.

_My Dearest Won-Won,_

_I hope you’re having a Happy Christmas. I’d meant to get you your present before we left Hogwarts, but I couldn’t find anything that I thought suited you. The other day in Diagon Alley I finally found it. I hope you love it as much as I do. I know you’ll think of me when you wear it._

_Yours always,_

_Lavender_

Painting her lips with a vibrant ruby red lipstick, she puckered up and kissed the parchment right next to where she had signed her name, leaving a perfect imprint of her lips on the paper. She imagined Ron reading the note and kissing the place where her mouth had touched the paper. With an airy sigh, she folded the letter in half, trying her best to avoid smudging the lipstick.

Rolling the letter into a small scroll, she attached it to the necklace which was wrapped in bright, cheery red Christmas paper. She was just about to tie it to her owl when she thought better of herself and paused to draw a few little hearts onto the note. She wrapped a length of brilliant silver ribbon around the package, admiring her work. It looked perfect.

“There. That’s better,” she said, crossing her empty room to where her owl sat, resting on its perch. “Come here, Kasper. I have a package that I need you to deliver. Take this to Ron Weasley at The Burrow and be quick about it. My Won-Won has to have this in time for Christmas morning.”

The owl hooted lazily as it held its leg out for its owner. Once the gift was secure, Lavender opened the window, shivering as a gust of cold air chilled the room. Kasper lifted off of his perch, flying out into the icy winter wind. The storm buffeted the little owl all over the place and in an instant he’d disappeared into the hazy sleet. Lavender watched until she could no longer see him, hoping desperately that he would make it in time for Christmas. She could only imagine the letter she’d receive from Ron in a few hours, thanking her for the incredibly thoughtful gift and proclaiming his love for her. It didn’t even matter if he sent a present back for her or not. His undying love was all she needed and wanted.

Yawning, Lavender turned the light off and slid into bed, still imagining Ron’s ecstatic face when he saw the necklace in the morning. She wondered to herself if someday down the road the two of them might be married.

“Lavender Weasley,” she whispered to herself as she drifted off to sleep, “Yeah. That has a nice ring to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! 
> 
> This story was originally posted on HPFF for The Glee Quotes challenge where it won 1st place. The quote I received is listed at the beginning of the chapter and comes from the TV. series Glee which was created by Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck, and Ian Brennan. Almost right away, I thought of sort of obsessive, childish relationships and Lavender popped into my head. I hope you enjoy what I’ve come up with! 
> 
> Thank you as always for reading! 
> 
> ~Kaitlin/TreacleTart


End file.
